Loose Lips, Scare Teens
Chris: *near a control room, with computers, and Don in the background, cleaning them* Last time, on Total Drama...Fans vs. Favourites, all the contestants made their own musical play, some made a good team work, some were separated by the inner cracks on their team, but...I don't care, they all bored me, but in the end, i decided to give the victory to the fanatics, making the veterans sent someone packing, who, in the end, was Dark Wicked Witch Sky, thanks to Alejandro and his scheme against the dark athlete, that guy really is drama, but he isn't the only one to have plans...*scene cuts to Don, who moves his eyes to both sides*...now, it's time to make my own plans, to give this teens, and Kelly, the scares. Who will taste victory? And who will send someone to misery? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...FANS VS FAVORITES! *intro theme* Scene goes to the cabin of the Favourites. Courtney and Gwen are in their beds, talking. Courtney: How did we not win? We had a good play, good musical, we even had a spanish guy in the cast, and we lose? Gwen: With your great directing skills, how could we not win? *rolls eyes* Courtney: I made most of the job, cause nobody could made anything for the team. I'm glad some of you wanted act and actually did a regular job, cause it would have been better, if we were in the big house. This is just ridiculous, we have played five times, and we are still losing, how those newbies can beat our pride, while they have never competed here before? Gwen: I have to think about that...*conf.* The worst team to even put up togheter is the Favourites team, i feel sick on this team, most people just annoy me, C.I.Courtney, Cody geek, Shawn the zombie freak, Ale-jerk-o, and the listn doesn't ends there, there's also a lot of people from my last time on this show, that includes paper and Ring Mike. Courtney: See, i don't wanna sound as bossy, but, we really need to make supports to the team, or else, we will be picked off one by one. *in a hole in the wall, Alejandro hears everything* Alejandro: *conf.* How bad, they maybe know about my plan, as long as we don't win, i can really convince people to vote my way, and with that, get Courtney packing away. I got revenge on Heather for humilliating me, Courtney is next, i'd rather skip Gwen, and go against Señorita CIT. And the next time we lose...*he grabs the puppet of Courtney and throws it to the ground* Courtney: *from outside* Medic! Call me a medic! *Alejandro makes an evil grin, and the confessional ends* Scene switches to Katie and Lindsay, who are walking in the forest. Katie: So yeah, i miss Sadie, but, this is for my family, and her, and every single friend i have, i wanna proove i'm more than That Killer Bass girl. Lindsay: That's so good...i'm your friend, right? Katie: Of course you are. I trust you more than anyone else, and you're my best female friend. Lindsay: Thanks a lot, Kaitlin. Katie: *confused* Katie, i'm Katie. Lindsay: Oh, ok, i won't call you Kaitlin again, Kathy. Katie: *eye roll* Oh, well, whatever, what if we now go to the dini...*a bush starts to move*...oohh, what was that? What is in the bush? Lindsay: I don't know, maybe is a bear, or a deer, or an intern that wants to film me for TV. A shadow comes out of the bush, both Katie and Lindsay start to scream, until it's revealed that DJ was behind the bush. DJ: Hey girls, how you are? I was searching fruit in the forest, i don't wanna starve, momma says you have to eat three times a day to be healthy. Katie: Wow, you scared me a lot, reminded me of my fear of bears. Lindsay: You're scared of bears? But they're so cute. Katie: I mean, not plush bears, or bears in bottles of honey, but those that appear in the forest behind the bushes, and attack you until they're bored. DJ: I think i'm also scared of those, especially pandas, you know, for that egyptian curse i got my last time around this show, but now that it is over, I may just need to forget all this...*DJ starts to sniff, and throws himself to Katie's shoulder* DJ: *crying* Why Mr. Panda, why? Katie: *pats his back* Don't worry, everything is in the past now. DJ: You maybe right, that poor panda has to be in a better place now. Thanks for the comfort. Lindsay: Aww, you both look cute togheter. You remind me of me and Tyrone. DJ: *confused* Don't ya mean...Tyler? Lindsay: Of course, how could i forget my honey boo Trainer? Both Katie and DJ look at eachother, confused of Lindsay's words. After this, scene switches to the Fans mansion. Brody: *at his room, with Rock, who is playing the battery in the background* I tell you, bro, the plan failed miserably, Gwen didn't wanted to became a messager for us, neither did Lindsay, man, even the blonde girl knows she would be in problems with allying with us. Rock: *ending* Well, i'm not a crazy fan of this shows, but i know something that could work in our favor...*Brody starts to be interested on it*...making a deal with a player that plays both sides. Brody: Well, you have any idea of who it can be? Rock: Maybe the one that left this on the floor of the confessional...*he takes out of his pocket the Courtney puppet*...*the scene switches to a flashback*...and i'm goin' to rock out 'till the end! And that's all i'll say...*looks to the floor* ...what, what is this? Brody: Who is playing with Barbara dolls? Whoever it is, can help me to drown "Trentgette". The scene switches to Jack and Jake, who are in the living room, playing videogames. Jack: Yeah! Dropped the drone, that's a victory for me again! You really need to train yourself for this game, bro! You are so bad at it, that it kind of makes winning boring, and that's something ya' know i don't usually say. Jake: *sighs* *conf.* Really, losing against Jack every time we play videogames is humilliating, I wish someone could take payback on that. Kelly: *walking in front of them* Oh, sorry guys, you can come back to your game. I see it is "Veggies vs Zombies: Forest Warfare", in Multiplayer mode. Both brothers look to eachother, impressed. Jake: Mind if i ask, how you know about that game? Kelly: My daughter had to make once a school work, with a group of gamers, they showeed me some games, while my daughter was on the phone with her bestie Vanessa, and i learnt some things about this. Jack: *trying to act nice* Well, come to play with us a round. *conf.* I try to be a nice guy with "Momma K", so i can win her trust, plus, her playing is still a victory for me. Jake: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start. Jack: Now, it's time to enter our usernames, just to identify us. *Jack enters "SuperiorBro99", Jake enters "LesserBro00", while sighing, and Kelly enters "CoolMum37".* Jake: *some minutes after starting* Damn, eliminated again! Jack: Woohoo! Another strike by Jack Attack, i'm the...*a blasting sound is heard* Kelly: Great! I won the round! *both twins are left speechless, while Jake seems happily impressed, Jack is left confused* Jake: *conf.* We start to play, and then, Kelly, who anyone thinks knows about videogames, gives a lesson to Jack in his freaking self-pride, i'm so pumped to see it! Jack: *conf.* *he has a confused WT*? face, an open mouth, and doesn't talks, while a fly flies near him* Kelly: *conf, using sunglasses* That's how a cool mom plays videogames. Such impressive that even with being 44, I can have the gaming abilities of a young fellow. Jake: Wow, i never saw that coming, anyways, i'll go to eat, bro, have fun. *laughs* Jack: *still left surprised, slowly falls to the ground* Scene switches to the girls, Arianna and Spanish Hope (Esperanza), with Crimson in the background. Arianna: So, i find good to have people like you and Jake on this team, but Jack is so mean-spirited. If we lose, we have to vote him out. Esperanza: *fixing a hand clock, and swiping sweat away with a towel* Not wanting to dissapoint you, but i'm trying to fix this, but, you're right, Jack can be athetic for challenges, but i can't stand people like him, he is so...so...so... Crimson: ...stupid. Both are left impressed when Crimson says a word. Crimson: What? Weird that i'm talking for the first time? I just wanted to make an argument. Arianna: It...it...it's ok, don't worry, but yeah, you're right, Jack is playing stupidity. Crimson: Not wanna make lines between people, but maybe Jack isn't the biggest threat, if you wanna sabotage the puppet master, use scissors. *walks off* Arianna: *left speechless* *conf.* Is Crimson a witch, or something? I didn't understood her puppet speech, neither the scissors part, maybe she tries to warn us about something, but seriously, i don't think anyone would represent a bigger threat than Jack. Esperanza: *finished* There, that's how i do things! *throws a screwdriver in the air, that breaks the roof* Alright, my next celebration of a good work won't be so fiery. Scene switches to Jen, at the jail in Awkanawaw. Jen: *at the jail, sniffing, and putting herself in a corner of the room* *conf.* I feel really alone here, this is the second time i'm here, my team hates me, i feel so alone, it's like, nobody likes me. *cries* Jen: *crying at the ceil* I shouldn't be doing this, it's my time to rise, like the phoenix, rising from the ashes of a burnt ground. This will be my...*a hole opens in the floor, and Jen falls, screaming* Scene switches to the forest, and a speaker in a pole. Chris: *from the speaker* All contestants, report to challenge area, time to test your courage in today's special arena event, i mean, challenge. *laughs* Scene switches to challenge area, where everyone is walking to challenge area, then it switches to Lindsay, who is talking to someone. Lindsay: So, what happened on your face? Courtney: *with an eye covered with a parch* I don't know, i just tripped out of nowhere, and now, i'm injured. Lindsay: You look like Jalapeño when Oscar punched him in the face. Courtney: Alejandro, it's said Alejandro, but now that you mention it...*conf.* It's nothing against Alejandro, he is a handsome male, but, he has manipulative forces, maybe he is behind this, cause i don't usually trip that easy! *while walking out of confessional, she trips* Chris: I see everyone is ready for today's challenge, well, i will have a soft start, now that there's a fallen woman. *points at Courtney and laughs* Courtney: *gets angry* Chris: First one, you both will have to go down this elevators...*scene swows a pair of mechanical doors, and an elevator box inside, as the doors get open*...they're only able to keep 10 people inside, so, the Favourites won't have problems, or maybe they will, and the Fans ovbiously will have problems. DJ: Why there would be problems? I don't think going on an elevator underground would be bad for anyone. As expected, Gwen starts to shiver. Gwen: Yeah, no big problem, just a few meters under the ground won't be so bad. Chris: Forgot to say, this elevators stop at 1200 ft underground, is like, the Empire State. Gwen starts to sweat and get worried, and throws herself to the ground. Chris: Well, you have to get inside the elevators now! *blows a horn* Everyone runs to the elevator, while Fans are heard to have problems to enter, and phrases like "Ouch" and "Don't step on me!" are heard, while in the Favourites, DJ and Alejandro try to grab Gwen to the elevator. Gwen: You can't make me go inside there! That's like the equivalent of being buried alive, that's my biggest fear, and you all know it! DJ: *to Alejandro* I don't trust you, but, can you help me? Alejandro: As you wish, my friend. Alejandro grabs Gwen by her hands, and DJ by her boots, and walk to the elevator. Gwen: You can't do this! I'm gonna sue, or something! Chris, I HATE YOU PIECE OF...*the doors of the elevator close* Chris: *from outside* Well, this is maybe enough, or it is? Don: Don't you mean..? Chris: Exactly, time to add some moves of my own to this challenge. *reveals a red button* Scene switches to the elevator of the Fans, as it stops going. Arianna: What happened? Why it stopped? Jake: Umm...did somebody pressed the emergency button? Kelly: There's no buttons, but don't worry, it maybe continues very soon. Esperanza: This elevator sounds awful, what if it...*chain sound*...DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!!!!!!! The elevator falls down, scene switches to the Favourites elevator. DJ: The elevator is stucked. Katie: Maybe it will continue soon. I hope so, i heard the Fans fell down. *everyone gasps* Gwen: They fell? It can happen to us! Let us out of here! *while punching the doors* LET US OUT OF HERE!! *she presses a button, and the Favourites' elevator falls down as well* Chris: I was just going to make the Fans fell down, but, man, that's why they are the veterans. *laughs* *Don rolls eyes* Scene switches to both elevators on the ground, totally damaged, with the doors opening, everyone exits, but Gwen faints while exiting. Gwen: It...was...horrible...never want to see it again...so...horrible. Chris: *on a TV screen* Better get over it, your boyfriend made something similar three seasons ago, and he survived without theraphy. Gwen: *her voice is almost fading* How many...times...I have to say it? *breath* Topher...isn't...my...boyfriend. *faints again* Chris: Better than a russian mountain, right? Courtney: You...better...not talk. I would like to see you taking this so called "ride". Chris: Well, that was just the opening of today's challenge, which will leave this fall as a child's play. *laughs* Chris: And this is how our challenge will work: I was searching on the contract of each one of you, and you all told your worst fears, and that's what inspirated me for our challenge. Each one of you will be trapped on a room, that will have your fear inside, if you can surpass it, you will allow your teammates to advance to the next room. The first team to get all teammates passing their fear room, and get to the end of the course, wins inmunity and gets to stay at the mansion of winners, losers send someone home. Oh, forgot to mention, if you eventually can't conquer our fear, your teammates have to wait 15 minutes to continue, which, eventually gives the rivals a huge advantage. Since Gwen and...Kelly already conquered their fears, they get to start first, while the others...*he presses a button that make everyone gets sucked by a tube* Gwen: Wait, is Kelly scared of elevators, or being left alone underground? Kelly: Neither one of them, actually, my fear is ruining my Chanel outfits with dirt, but i got over it, i have a washing machine at my own cabin. Chris: Now, in order to advance to the next room, you must wait for your teammates to conquer their fear, and, as cameras say, it is Jack for the Fans, and Al for the Favourites. Jack: *inside the room* Yeah sure, as if there was something i had fear of. *suddenly a beat is heard* Ok, what is that? Chris:*from a TV music* Your worst fear: vaporwave music! Jack: Since when i do fear anything? That's really a bad try, ya host. *music starts* Alright, i admit it's annoying. Chris: Well, what if I...make it louder? *presses a button that makes music go louder, scene quiclky switches to Alejandro, who is covering hie ears in the other room* Jack: Stop it! It's really loud! *Chris makes it louder* *Jack starts to scream and move on the floor* STOP IT! LET ME OUT OF HERE, LET ME OUT! *starts to punch the wall* LET...ME...OUT! *music stops* Finally...*falls to the floor again* Did i won? Chris: You're kidding? You totally lose, but seeing you moving like a worm in frying oil was funny, but still, you just gave your team a ten minute penalty. *a screen shows a ten minute countdown, while from the other rooms are heard annoyed sounds* You only will be even...*screen switches to Al's room*...if Alejandro can't conquer his fear. Alejandro: I thought i left clear i don't have any fear. Chris: Yeah? We will test that. *Chris presses a button, and a pod emerges from the ground, it opens, and a shoe comes out of it, a girl shoe, Alejandro gasps, impressed* Heather: *she looks him, angry* *on a little microphone, whispering* Do I seriously have to do this? "a voice is heard: You need to!" Ugh, alright. *her eyes turn big, and puppy-like* Alejandro, i so missed you all the time! How is my sweet spaniard being treated here? Alejandro: You monster! *conf.* So maybe not a fear exactly, but even you all would creep out seeing Heather so happy. Heather: What is this place? It looks so dark, it needs a female decoration, it will look brighter! Yay! Alejandro: *his eye starts to twitch* *whispering to self* Try to remember it's your girl, that monster is your girlfriend. Heather: We just need some glitter! I have a bucket here! Yay! Smiley face! Alejandro: *almost screams, but stops before doing so* Great, my chica needs now a mental asylum. *whispering* Just try to get over this. *to Heather* So, someone tries to mess with my head, good try. Heather: Well, i'm here to make my Ale-handsome as happy as possible. Alejandro: I'm always happy, when you don't act so crazy. Heather: But everything has to be in a sunshine mood, and...*throws the bucket to the floor*...FORGET IT! I look incredibly stupid acting like this. I won't continue! How I would be happy if this Ale-jerk-o is happy? Alejandro: *impressed* That's the girl i used to know. Heather is seem angry, but then she smiles, and both kiss. Chris: Stop! That is disturbing, and ruins the drama. You can go ahead. But, stop kissing! You'll make me throw up my dinner. *Gwen appers as a door opens* Heather: Great, goth is here. Gwen: Oh, really? Not that i'm excited to see you here. Why you don't throw yourself in a pit? Heather: Why you don't go to kiss your...what would be...*counting with her fingers*...fourth boyfriend? Gwen: Why you don't...*suddenly, Alejandro steps between both of them* Alejandro: Señoritas, i'm sorry to interrupt this catfight, but we have a challenge on the line. *grabs both by their hands and drags them while running* Scene switches to Bridgette, who is locked in the next room. Bridgette: Why is everything so dark, i need to light up the place. She takes out a lighter, and she sees a some sort of jungle, hearing different sounds of that kind, and seeing weird things, like masks and little heads. Bridgette: Wha...what...what is this? Chris: *from a megaphone* It's...your...NIGHTMARE! *as he says that, the room lights up, and a group of jungle natives start to chase Bridgette* Bridgette: This can't happen, i'm still young! *while running, she trips, and drops the lighter in one of the natives, which sets his clothes on fire, the others try to help him without success* Bridgette: This was just...a montage? Chris: *now on a TV* Semms like you're pretty smart, and seems like you actually conquered your fear of being alone at the woods, so, your team advances. *a door releases, and Gwen, Heather and Alejandro exit from it* Scene switches to Arianna, who is in her room. Arianna: Am I supposed to stay here? Chris: Well, in the case you can conquer your fear, unlike chicken Jack, who did costed your team a penalty, but let's see if you can get over it. Arianna: I do have a fear, but what it would be? Chris: You'll see. *a door opens, and a lot of interns dressed in suits, and using cellphones and suitcases, walk and stumble around her* Arianna: Excuse me...*an intern pushes her*...ouch, watch out, can you...*another one pushes her*...wait! *conf.* Ok, so...maybe I do have a phobia of big crowds, i hate them, all those rings and business things, i never see those on the quiet fields of Kansas. Chris: She will get damaged there, i better stop it. *a bell sounds and all interns exit the room* Arianna: They're gone? I made it? Cool! Chris: Yeah, cool, whatever, some people need more pain now. *a door releases Kelly, who is dragging Jack by the cap of his sweatshirt, he is trying to cover his ears with his hands, still.* Scene switches to DJ and Katie, who are in the same room. Katie: What this can be? It's all pitch black. DJ: I don't know why we're here, but we have to...*a growl is heard*...what was that? You made that sound? Katie: Girls don't growl, well, Sadie did it once when she didn't got her burger order at a restaurant. But just then, plus...Sadie never smelled so weird, it's like, bamboo and honey... DJ: Bamboo and honey? I think what it can be, it has to be... The lights go up, and a giant panda bear growls to them. Katie and DJ: *at the same time* GIANT PANDA BEAR! DJ: *running to the walls* Set me free! Set me free! I don't wanna die! While DJ tries to climb up the walls, Katie goes behind a bush, and sees a giant bamboo stick. Katie: *jumping from the bush* Hey...panda, you want this? *shows the stick* The panda stares at the bamboo stick, as Katie throws it, and the panda runs after it. Katie: We made it, DJ! DJ: Really? Great! It's all thanks to you. Katie: *blushing* Thanks a lot, DJ. Anyways, i think we advanced. Chris: You stand wrong. Katie: But i didn't got scared! I made the panda went away. Chris: YOU...not DJ, so, thanks to him, you'll get the penalty. Some of the Favourites are heard complaining, and the scene switches to Jake, in his room. Jake: I don't get this, what would scare me? *conf.* I only used to fear one thing, and even more when it involved Jack, and that is...*scene goes back to the room, and a whistle is heard from distance*...alright, what is that? Suddenly, the lights go up, and Jake is revealed to be in the middle of a soccer field, and then, holes come out from the walls, and they start to shoot soccer balls towards him. Jake: What the...*he nearly dodges a ball*...woah...*he dodges another*...this is insane, what am i...*gets hit in the head*...supposed to do? *he grabs a ball* Am i supposed to do something with this? *when a ball comes after him, he coverds himself with the ball he had in his hands* Wow, it deflected it! It can work on my advantage. As a ball comes to hit Jake, he deflects it with the ball he has on his hands. Jake: *as the scene switches to the end of the soccer ball attack* Wow, i can't believe it, this was easy, now i understand why Jack can make it. *he tries to roll the ball on the top of his finger, but it falls off, and hits him on the head* Ouch, well, glory never lasts long, but i made it anyways. Chris: *on a control room* I thought we had enough soccer balls to fill a pool, Don? Don: Yeah, a kids pool, you used all the money that was supposed to go for props in buying yourself a hot tub with diamond bars. Chris: But I worth it anyways. Scene switches to Brody, in his room. Brody: Well, i'm in a dark room, i'm soooo scared by darkness, you can't even tell! Chris: You neither can tell how painful will be the next part. Brody: How many time you need to say it, i'm not a baby that fears dark... Suddenly, thunders and lightning strikes are heard, as well as a lot of water falling from the roof of the room. Brody: Storm, ahhhh! *he tries to throw himself against a wall, trying to escape* Chris: Damn, i knew it was going to be fun, but this was so...*falls off the chair* Brody: Hey, don't you dare to...*another thunder is heard, Brody runs off* After that, a flashback is shown, and on it, it's shown Trent being trapped in a circus-decorated room, infested with mimes, Will in a room full of stuffed animals that explode, Esperanza near a car on fire, Cody in a room full of trash cans, and and trash, that just exploded, Lindsay in a war camp, while using a giant pair of red shoes, with explosions in gthe background, Jen using a frog costume, and Crimson is a girl like room. Only Trent and Esperanza pass their dares, others are shown to get the penalty. The scene shows Chris, both teams reunited, and a giant red curtain. Chris: Welcome to the tiebreaker round, as you may saw, only two of you are left to conquer their fears, Miis.I.T, and Dumb like a real rock, Rock. Courtney: Really? As i feared something, like, bring anything you want. Rock: I only fear girl music, my sister played it to high volumes, it almost drove me insane, but the creepy girl had the music fear, it can't be used again, so, yeah, bring it on. Crimson: You're creepy. *everyone gasps* Chris: We present you, the final scare...*he opens the curtain*...The ropes! *only a pair of ropes are shown, in a white background* With this pair of scary pain objects revealed, Courtney, Rock, each of you climb one. '''Courtney: Good try, but this isn't scary. Chris: Really? *he presses a button, and two tanks appear, one with piranhas, and the other with green jelly* And now? Courtney: Reasons like this is why everyone hates you. Chris: Alright, since i didn't cared about that comment, i'll explain how this works: the ropes will start to run, forcing Rock and Courtney to climb as fast as life, while you all try to untangle a giant scissor, that you will use to cut the enemy's rope, making him, or preferebly, HER, to fall, and win. Courtney: *angry at that* Bring it! *the rops starts to run, making she almsot falls* The teams are shown to hurry on their ropes, however, Fans start to get the lead. Arianna: We will win this again, i'm sorry for them, cause, i liked all of them on the show. Jake: I know, being newbies and making all this sucess is amazing. I just wish Jack was in the rope, and cut him like a puppet, and sent him in a mud pit, it would be so great. Arianna: Totally, wait...*flashback goes on her mind* Crimson: If you wanna sabotage the puppet master, use scissors...*flashback ends* Arianna: Maybe, we should be kind and give them a chance. Jake: But if they lose again, they can send a threat home, like Evil Al, or CIT Courtney. Alejandro: We're hearing you perfectly. Jake: You really think we should, like, give up winnings? Jack: This is stupid, all of you, stop doing what you're doing, let this to the professionals. *everyone stops, and Jack starts to untangle by himself* Arianna: Maybe it won't be necesary at all. Courtney: Ehm...SOME HELP HERE! *while still climbing* I'm tired, can you just cut off the rocker? Lindsay: We're doing our best, and i just finished a nod. Courtney: What? Lindsay: This wasn't a nod-making game? Oh, well, time to start from where i left. Courtney: *pissed* I'm doomed. Scene switches to Fans, seeing a tangled Jack. Jack: How i ended up in this? This is stupid, i'm supposed to tangle people, not to be tangled like a dork. Brody: Let me try, i went to a summer camp with my bro Geoff, and we used to this kind of things. Fans cheer, as Brody starts to catch up the Favourites. Cody: I think i should help. I haven't done much. DJ: We have this buddy, don't worry. Cody: I'll try. *starts to untangle the ropes as fast as Brody* DJ: Who teached you to make that fast? Cody: Sierra helped me sometimes, but i learnt by myself when making webs of rope so she didn't touched me or stalked me during midnight. Cody and Brody end at the same time, and they start to run to where their teammates are, while teams cheer for them. Brody: Get off, weak boy. *Brody pushes him* *he goes where Courtney is, and almost cuts her* Cody: I'll just try to recover and...*he trips with his shoelace, and he lets the scissors go off* In slow motion, Cody says "no", Favourites look worried, most of the fans look excited, but the scissors go to Rock's rope, and cuts it, making he falls before Bdory can cut off Courtney's rope. Rock falls, and Favourites cheer. Chris: Finally happens! Favourites win! Crimson: Stupid. Chris: And even when silent girl talks, Fans lose, and have to vote somebody out. Courtney: Alright, good that we won, but, CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW? Chris: Alright...*showing a red button*...whatever campers want, they will get it! *he presses it, and Courtney falls in the green jelly* Who will the fans eliminate? Find out after the break. *in the backgroung, Courtney runs covered in green jelly* The break ends, scene switches to Arianna and Esperanzza on the forest. Esperanza: I don't know about you, but we need to get rid of Jack, he is so dumb, and he made us lose. Arianna: Yeah, but really, i'm still thinking of what Crimson said to us. Esperanza: Goth emo girl? I don't know, maybe she was allucinating while saying it. Arianna: I don't think so, plus, have you seen Brody lately? I haven't seen him since challenge ended. Esperanza: He is maybe at Favourites trying to put a web there. Arianna: Wait, what? Esperanza: Didn't you knew? He always goes ther, cause he wants to "honour the bro code", "break up Trentgette", and blah blah blah, the good thing is that the only person that actually hears his so called schemes is the dumb dumb rocker. Arianna: Umm..you mean Rock? Esperanza: Yeah, him, but don't worry, they can be smart enough to vote for Jack if we tell them. Scene switches to them in a tree. Rock: This was bad and dumb. *taking a piranha off his pants* I can't believe how pinful it was. Brody: Well, the thing that sucks is that I can't find anyone that can help me to honour the bro code, and finally, break up Trentgette! Rock: Well, yeah. *conf.* I don't know, Brody is a great friend, but, his so called "scheme" is kind of repetitive. Brody: We just need to think of something now that we lose, a scheme. Rock: *bangs his head on the confessional* Brody: I heard that southern girl was the one who wanted to throw the game, so, i think we need to get her out. Rock: If she really did that, we need to vote for her. Brody: I could get the other jock to vote with us, i mean, he was also pissed. Jack: *walking near there, still tangled* You don't even know! *he trips, and falls down* Scene switches back to Arianna and Esperanza, who meet Jake on the walk. Jake: Hey girls! Esperanza: Hi, we were saying that we need to get rid of Jack, and i know you will like it. Jake: I'm hands down for it. Arianna: Yeah, it would be great to get him out, but what Crimson said still bugs me, what does it would mean anyways? Jake: What she said? Arianna: Well, about a puppet and scissors, but that instantly makes me think, Jack wouldn't be the puppet in any way, that only leaves someone. Esperanza: Who? Karli? Kelly? Arianna: Well, kind of close. Elimination Ceremony Chris: Fans, it's been some time since, you know, you lost and you came here, you may are sad, but i'm always pleased to see losers going. *laughs* Kelly: That is mean. Chris: Well, it is time to vote, you know how it works, go to confessional, take a picture of who you want gone, and cross it with a red "X". Arianna: *conf., crossing picture* I'm just hoping that, eventually, this is the right vote. Crimson: *conf., crossing the photo* I warned them. Brody: *conf., openly showing to be crossing Arianna's photo* Floaters you better grab a life best...Arianna! Rock: *conf., crossing a photo* I don't know what i'm doing now. Jake: *conf., crossing a picture* Well, this either seals your fate, or shows me that I should had voted for Jack. Kelly: *conf., crossing a photo of Jack* This better is the correct one, seeing Ari so paranoid is worrying me. Chris: Alright, all of the votes are in, but first, let's prevent some people from getting a heart attack, by giving them a marshmallow, let's see, we have onefor Kelly, one for Karli, one for Fancy Jen. *the three go for their marshmallows* Jen: *flips hair away* That's what i'm talking about. Chris: One for Flanders...*he goes for it*...Jake...*he stands*...Esperanza...*both look impressed and make a high five, but she hurts Jack, who tries to heal his hand*...and finally...Crimson! Crimson: *unimpressed, stands up* *everyone else is impressed that Arianna hasn't received one* Chris: Alright, to break all this tension, all the people that have a marshmallow DIDN'T got votes, everyone else got at least...two votes. *everyone, but Crimson, gasps* Jake: But how? I...*Chris shush him* Chris: Don't ruin it, now, the next marshmallow goes to.....Brody, who had two votes. Brody: Luck on this bros. *takes the marshmallow* Chris: And now, also with two votes.......................................Jack, you're also safe. Jack: Hell yeah! That's what i'm talking about. *Jake looks worried* Jake: *conf.* I...messed up, i knew i had to vote for Jack. Chris: With only one marshmallow left, it's down to Rock, who took a huge bite for the team. Rock: Not funny. Chris: And Arianna, who...well...who...face it, even i don't know how she ended up here. But now, to the important part, the last marshmallow goes to............ *tension music* Chris: .............Arianna. Rock, Brody and Jack: WHAT? Jake: *huge relief breath* Everyone else: *shocked and confused* Chris: Rock, the tickets to stay in the game are sold out, and you didn't got one, so, Boat of Losers time! Brody: I'll miss you, bro, take care. Rock: Yeah, rock it out 'till the end, and everyone, it's been really fun. Everyone waves him goodbye as he leaves. Chris: Almost forgot, who will get exiled? Oh, yeah. Just to make it fast, we sent Lindsay. Lindsay: *in a flashback, being taken by an helicopter* Is this going to the mall? Chris: So, that is all for today. You all can go back to your cabins. Scene switches to Jen, in the confessional. Jen: *conf.* *cheers* I can't believe it, i'm really excited, rocker went home, and that's just the firts rock in my path for the total victory, one by one, Fans will go down, i'm gonna redo this game, and make it as MY style. The End Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Cabbage